Payment cards, such as credit cards and debit cards, are commonly used in retail transactions. In these transactions, a customer may purchase a good or service from a merchant using a payment card. If the customer is unhappy with the purchase or simply does not recognize the charge, he/she may initiate a chargeback with a merchant processor or a card issuing bank in order to dispute the charge or to request more information about the charge. In some situations, the merchant processor or bank may levy a financial penalty on merchants having a large number of chargebacks. These chargebacks can become extremely costly to merchants as they can result in a loss of the transaction's dollar amount as well as internal handling costs.